<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different Worlds by FLY0KUMURA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896116">Different Worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLY0KUMURA/pseuds/FLY0KUMURA'>FLY0KUMURA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Ash is tired, Canon Related, Cute Okumura Eiji, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLY0KUMURA/pseuds/FLY0KUMURA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracioso, ¿no?, Diecisiete años y en sus manos cuelgan las vidas de más personas de las que puede contar con los dedos de ambas manos. Una orden y diez vidas se esfuman así como llegaron al mundo, en un santiamén.</p><p>‘Me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo’, se repite una y otra vez mientras evita ver a los ojos a todos los hombres que debe asesinar.<br/>‘Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Different Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me estoy amigando con el angst y quise hacer algo diferente no muy alejado del canon :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ambas bandas se encuentran en uno de los callejones abandonados en el centro de Manhattan, uno de esos callejones evitados por la gente gracias a su infinito historial de robos y asesinatos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los hombres de Arthur están arrodillados en el suelo, sus armas permanecen lejos de su alcance y sus manos están detrás de sus cabezas. Los hombres tiemblan de miedo mientras esperan a que Ash Lynx decida su destino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gracioso, ¿no?, Diecisiete años y en sus manos cuelgan las vidas de más personas de las que puede contar con los dedos de ambas manos. Una orden y diez vidas se esfuman así como llegaron al mundo, en un santiamén.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>se repite una y otra vez mientras evita ver a los ojos a todos los hombres que debe asesinar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Es la quinta vez en el mes que se encuentran patrullando las calles y deben eliminar a un grupo de Frederick. Otra noche en la que deberá llegar a casa con las manos manchadas de sangre y se irá a dormir evitando a toda costa los ojos de Eiji que seguramente lo miran con asco y odio. No lo culparía por ello, estaba en todo su derecho de odiarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se deshace de sus pensamientos cuando la mano de Alex se posa en su hombro y pide indicaciones. Ash se refugia detrás de su típica mirada fría, pero por dentro siente náuseas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Mátalos a todos.- Responde. Alex asiente y grita las nuevas órdenes al resto de los muchachos siendo seguido por el ruido de los disparos, los quejidos y los ruegos por piedad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aprieta el gatillo asesinando a ambos muchachos frente suyo mientras un sabor agridulce se posa en su boca y el lugar se llena del aroma de la pólvora y la sangre. Su camisa se mancha de rojo pero no le importa, está cansado de esta rutina y sólo puede pensar en volver a casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deja que sus hombres se encarguen del resto y se va, escuchando los pedidos de ayuda pero ignorándolos de igual forma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Asesino, asesino, asesino’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto, el departamento está inundado por el olor a comida recién hecha y la radio reproduce algunas canciones populares para llenar el silencio. Eiji está seguro en el complejo mientras espera a que Ash regrese para la cena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El ruido de las llaves resuena en la entrada por lo que apaga la estufa y se dirige a la puerta principal para recibir a su amigo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okaeri, Asshu.</span>
  </em>
  <span>- Saluda y, aunque se hayan conocido hace más de medio año, el nombre de Aslan sigue sonando como un apodo infantil debido a su pronunciación mezclada con el japonés.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash no responde mientras se quita su abrigo, observa sus manos y camisa con algunas salpicaduras carmesí y se siente </span>
  <em>
    <span>tan mal. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Teme ver a Eiji a los ojos y encontrar una mirada que exprese asco y rechazo; su pecho presiona y sus manos tiemblan ligeramente por la ansiedad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Ash, ¿Estás bien?.- Cuestiona mientras se acerca lentamente para evitar que Ash se sienta incómodo y rechace su presencia. Acaricia suavemente su hombro para tratar de calmarlo y es ahí cuando Ash por fin se digna a verlo a los ojos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero en vez de ver unos ojos negros repletos de odio y frialdad, los ojos de Eiji expresan preocupación. Y Ash sabe que puede confiar en él otra vez porque no lo juzgará, así como tampoco lo juzgó todas las veces que se abrió y dejó salir todos los pensamientos que retuvo durante tanto tiempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Busca refugio entre los brazos de su amigo y llora empapando su sweater y manchando el delantal con la sangre todavía fresca. Eiji acaricia suavemente su cabello y lo deja sollozar, no es la primera vez que hacen esto y no cree que vaya a ser la última.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Estoy tan cansado.- Murmura en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta para que Eiji lo escuche. Y lo entiende, Ash nunca eligió esta vida y, si pudiera, cambiaría el pasado para evitarse todo este sufrimiento.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Lo se, Ash... Lo se.- Responde suavemente haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para tranquilizarlo y calmar su llanto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash llora algunos minutos pero Eiji se queda allí para hacerle compañía. Es uno de los pocos momentos en donde se muestra vulnerable frente a otra persona y se siente </span>
  <em>
    <span>débil</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Pero está bien. Porque aunque ambos pertenezcan a diferentes mundos con diferentes reglas, están juntos y sabe que Eiji estará dispuesto a consolarlo las veces que sean necesarias hasta que pueda sanar nuevamente.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>